Mechanical fasteners are often utilized to secure a plastic component to another component in a motor vehicle. A metal compression limiter is commonly used in applications where a compressive load is applied to the plastic component. The compression limiter strengthens the plastic and resists the load that is applied. The integrity of the plastic, therefore, is not compromised. Additionally, the compression limiter prevents/reduces plastic material creep which can cause reduction of the fastener tightening torque over time.
Typically, the metal compression limiter is pressed into a bore in the plastic component and receives the fastener. Retention of the pressed-in compression limiter to the plastic component is of concern because they often fall-out prior to final installation of the plastic component. Additionally, the pressed-in compression limiter can press into and deform the material of the second component to which the plastic component is secured, reducing the applied load of the fastener.
In motor vehicle and other applications, the plastic component typically has at least three attachment holes receiving the fasteners. One of the holes is typically a datum hole with a smaller diameter that locates the plastic component, one of the holes is a slotted hole that orients the plastic component, and at least one of the holes is a clearance hole for retention of the plastic component to the other component. This requires at three different compression limiters for a single plastic component which results in a risk that the compression limiters can be inserted in the wrong holes.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved compression limiter utilized to transmit loads in a plastic component.